In my Dream of an Absolution
by Eeveelutionsgirl
Summary: The flames…I still remember them, burning away at our world, but, they were reasuring, at least then I knew if I were dead or alive. I still remember when I thought I lost her forever…at least now, she's by my side, she always had been, I just didn't realize how much I needed her, and how she needed me… (This is the prolouge, story mostly Silvaze but has Sonamy, Shadia,and Tailine)
1. Chapter 1

"_In my Dream of an Absolution…"_

A Silvaze fanfiction by Eeveelutionsgirl.

(*"lyrics"* means that It's words from Dreams of an Absolution, LB vs. JS version, FYI)

Prologue

The flames…I still remember them, burning away at our world, but, they were reassuring, at least then I knew if I were dead or alive. I still remember when I thought I lost her forever…at least now, she's by my side, she always had been, I just didn't realize how much I needed her, and how she needed me…

Chapter One ~ From the past…or your future…

-Silver- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was evening of the day November 13th…

_It'll be my 16__th__ birthday when I wake up tomorrow…_

I fell asleep, drifting off into my memories…

*"_And every night…"*_

_It's just the same…every night…it's reliving it all…it's horrible…_

I found myself back, only eleven, Blaze beside me, well, a nine year old Blaze. She shielded me from Iblis's flames. A pillar of fire appeared from a crack the rock surface of another fallen building. There was melted metal slowly sliding toward us…I yelled, well, the current me…I held off the metal, and the pillar, but those were more warnings…Iblis, in the form he normally took, chunks of debris making up a hold on his being, the lava, so he could try to kill Blaze and I…He wanted no survivors, so he could merge with Mephiles without complications, and especially no survivors who could fight him…But he wanted to kill no one more than the one who held his curse and could seal him away…But we didn't know about this back then…It was just flames, I was shoved back, falling into the building, into a room. I yelled in the past, flying up to try and help her, but I just made out her reply.

"Silver! Stay down!" A nine-year-old lilac cat yelled at him, fighting something few ever survived seeing in person.

She kicked me down, I heard her slam onto the ground, and I saw Iblis growing close…

My eyes snapped open, I sat straight up. Looking around me I saw I was in my bedroom. Relieved, I got up and put on a white T-shirt and a pair of denim jeans. Heading out, I met up with Shadow.

I sighed, I wished it were Blaze or Sonic that I met first. Maybe even Marine, even though she was very enthusiastic about everything. Shadow never could smile if he tried, little less be a slight bit happy about anything. Unless Maria was with him, then Shadow actually shown a sign he wasn't an emotionless robotic creature, like Metal. The again, everyone thought the same of Blaze, but at least she was much kinder than Shadow, anyways.

"Hey Shadow!" I said, trying to lighten the mood, as he gave off an aura of depiction of everyone and everything.

I could sense auras, so could Blaze, it was due to the Sol Emeralds. They were parts of Solaris's soul, and had extraordinary power. Blaze, the Sol Guardian, granted me the ability to harness their power. Solaris, due to the dark side of him, Mephiles the Dark, could harness auras, so naturally, Solaris and the pieces of his soul could too.

"Hello, Silver…" Shadow murmured.

"So…where's Maria?" I asked cautiously, Shadow had a short fuse, he'd go off at the slightest touch.

"Dunno, haven't seen her since yesterday's date." Shadow, who was 19, almost 20 years of age, replied.

Everyone knew Shadow and Maria, and Sonic and Amy were official couples. I remember how thrilled Amy was, after chasing Sonic around for about 12 years, hoping to go out with him, when he finally asked her out to a date.

"'Ello, Silva mate!" It was the cheery Australian accented voice of Marine.

"Hey, Marine." I waved her way.

I leapt with joy inside when I saw who was behind Marine.

_**Blaze.**_

"Hello, Silver. How are you today?" Blaze inquired.

"Fine, how about yourself?" Silver inquired back.

"Good, while the four of us are here, what should we do?" Blaze contentedly asked.

They sat down on a bench, except for Shadow, who stood, staring into the distance.

"Something, I suppose…" Shadow mumbled under his breath.

"'Course we'll do something', Shadow. Cheer up, matey." Marine piped in.

Shadow cheering up? As likely as Sonic swimming in the ocean according to his own will.

Shadow rolled his eyes,

"I'm heading out, I'll go see if I can find Maria…" The black-and-red hedgehog ran off, skating on his rocket-shoes.

Chapter One – Calm, composed and concealed.

-Blaze- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I looked at Silver in his T-shirt and jeans, feeling as though I was blushing. I looked away, hoping nobody noticed. Shadow had also just skated out of eyesight.

"Now it's jus' us three, whaddya wanna be doin' mates?" Marine asked in her heavy accent.

"I surely would prefer letting the one with a birthday chose." I replied.

Silver's eyes lit up, as if he had thought no one remembered.

_How could I of all people, forget something as important as that?_

"Well, why don't we see if we can hook up with the others?" Silver questioned.

"Sure." I was happy to respond.

We got up from the beautiful garden's white bench, and heading off in the direction Shadow just disappeared to.

After a while, we saw Sonic and Shadow arguing, Maria behind them, nervous to intervene.

Amy on the other hand, was completely different from Maria, pulling out her Piko-Piko Hammer and striking it between the bickering hedgehogs.

_That shut 'em up._

"'Ello!" Marine chirped, in spite of the tense aura surrounding the vicinity.

Sonic and Shadow glared at her, Maria weakly waved and smiled, and Amy grinned, leaning of her Piko-Piko Hammer.

"Hello Marine! Good day?" Amy asked cheerily.

"Yep, and Silva too. It's 'is 16th, that right mate?" Marine replied.

"Well, congrats to that Silver." Amy smiled.

Silver, Marine, Tails, Cream, and I were much younger than everyone else. Silver just turned 16, Marine is 11, so is Tails, and Cream is 9, I'm 13, almost 14. Tomorrow to be honest. November 15th.

"It'll be Blaze's at dawn tomorrow, right mate?" Marine added.

I remained calm and concealed as Silver put his arm around my shoulders;

"Silver…" I glared at him.

He removed his arm, and Amy shared a knowing look with Marine.

"What?" Silver and I asked the two girls in unison.

"Nothing," Amy confided,

"Nothin' at all mate, why'd ya ask?" Marine lied.

_There's something fishy going on here…_

End of;

Chapter One – From the past…or your future…/Calm, composed and concealed!

Hope you enjoyed! I'll post Chapter Two soon!

(Spoiler, Chpt 2'll **might** be called;

'A Birthday Wish/Alone' not sure yet!)

Sorry how short this was, tell me if you **want** me to continue, or just call it a lost cause!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – My Birthday Wish

-Silver- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where's Tails?" Marine asked Sonic curiously.

"Off in his workshop, tinkering with some chaos energy, or so, I think that's what he said…" Sonic replied, doubtfully.

Marine messed with an arm bracelet, and dissapeared in a flash of light.

"Her and Tails have a lot in common, actually." Maria whispered just loud enough to hear.

"They do, Maria you can speak up if you want to." Amy told the blonde female hedgehog.

"So, Silver, it's your birthday, what do you wanna do?" Amy inquired, while twirling her Piko-Piko Hammer.

"I dunno, I'm just wanting to go to my place and read a book or something." I shrugged.

"Hey, I know you wanna do something, out-of-the-normal." Amy prodded.

"Not really." I definitively said, and walked away.

"Silver, can I come with?' Blaze asked me as she caught up to me as I was hovering at a brisk pace.

"'Kay." I replied, glad to have Blaze as company.

After a short while of silence, I spoke up;

"So, why'd you wanna come with me?"

I saw a hint of a blush on Blaze's face, or was I just imagining things? I hope I wasn't.

"I just thought…on your 16th birthday, you might have wanted some company." Blaze kept calm in her tone.

Could Blaze actually had blushed? No, that wasn't like her…

Blaze's ears flicked, and she whipped around, a bush rustled behind us.

"Someone's there," she whispered.

Blaze glared at the bush, as if she were having a staring contest with it, and then it burst into flames.

"'Oy! Why'd ya do that mate?!" Marine shrieked as Amy and her climbed out of the burning bush.

Blaze and I didn't respond, unless glares count, and Marine and Amy turned on their heels and ran.

I threw a fallen tree branch at the fleeing, spying girls with my Telekinesis for good measure.

Blaze faintly smiled at me, I felt my face get warm.

_Why is it that now, when I'm 16, I start to blush every time Blaze does something she's done with me since we were little, like smile? I've known she's cute forever, wait, what am I thinking? Am I becoming Amy? Being obsessed with someone? _

I sighed aloud.

"Hmm?" Blaze questioned.

"Nothing, it's nothing, I was just thinking…" I responded vaguely.

I could tell that Blaze was thinking about my vague reply.

We neared my house, and I sadly knew we'd have to part now.

"Well…I guess, I'll see you?" Blaze said questioning-ly.

"Yeah, see ya on your 14th!" I waved, trying to sound cheery.

Chapter 2 – Alone

-Blaze- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Why did I blush? Did I actually see Silver blush too? Why is this so confusing!? _

I walked home, away from Silver's place.

_14 to 16…what am I thinking? Shadow and Sonic only have dates because they're older than us by like, three years. Even Amy and Maria are like 17 and 18!_

I sighed as I walked farther away, but toward my favorite hiding place.

_The place that I'm alone, and no one but Silver knows how to find me._

I leaped up the rock-peaks in the mountain valley;

_Up to my mountain mirror-pool._

I lay down in the soft, emerald green, lush grass.

I felt my eyes closing as the sun lowered to the horizon of the mountains.

I drifted off to sleep, but not without dreams.

I felt myself drifting off, my own being dissolving into thin air.

_Why do I keep having to relive this?_

Two chaos emeralds fell by my sides.

"Silver, you're so naïve." I said, well, I said back then.

"Blaze! … Y-you're my f-friend r-right?" Silver cried.

I closed my eyes as Iblis completely sealed himself within me.

The rest of the night was just my mind going blank, mulling over my memories.

I opened my eyes, only to find a gray-silver figure standing over me.

"Silver?!" I was taken aback.

"Sorry if I startled you." Silver backed away.

"It's fine," I replied.

"I thought that you would get upset…" Silver looked away, hand behind his head.

"Why would I do that?" I quizzically asked.

"Because you're now a teenager." He put his arm around my shoulders again, but this time I didn't want him to remove it.

"I guess that is right…" I tackled my best friend down to the ground, like we did when we were younger.

We play fought, and after a while, nearly an hour, we just lay back and rested, watching the pool of water.

I lay, arms around Silver, eyes closed. I didn't care about anything right now, no one else seemed to exist but Silver and I.

*"Only you'll know if you'll be together tonight…"*

"Blaze, the others will be wondering where we are, come on." Silver said as he got up.

"Okay, but that was pretty fun. But don't speak out about it. Amy and the others might take it the wrong way." I worriedly explained.

"'Kay." Silver responded, grinning at me.

We head down the mountain path, Silver hovering, I running. Keeping up with him wasn't easy, especially coming down a steep slope.

I found Amy and Sonic at a coffee shop, sharing a heart-crème latte. They leaned in close to each-other, and nearly kissed, when Silver interrupted.

"Hello, you two!" He grinned.

"Ah, Silver! Blaze!" Sonic and Amy were startled, both pulling away, heavy blushes on their faces.

================**END OF CHAPTER TWO – MY BIRTHDAY WISH/ALONE**============

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of __**In my Dream of an Absolution**_! **If you really like my writing, go check out my other stories;**

_From Her Shadow, Into The Light (An MLP FIM Fanfiction)_

_Warriors Fan Novel – Skyclan's Prophecy (A Warrior Cats Fanifiction)_

_**BUT DON'T FORGET TO KEEP UP WITH THIS STORY TOO!**_


End file.
